Naruto: Pursuite of Hokage
by Vaign
Summary: Kept a secret by the Hokage, raised by yuugo, trained in taijutsu by Sarutobi Hiruzen, conditioned by Maito Gai, and and one of the academy's top ten students the goal of becoming Hokage is the only thing he strives for. With enemies coming out of every shadow, will he succeed. This is the modified retelling of Naruto uzumaki's Life and the path he has chosen.
1. Meet Naruto

Chapter one: meet naruto

The night's sky was peppered in stars as the full moon casted shadows in through the few windows in the Anbu barracks. The halls were plain with no defining features outside of their grey walls and dirty white linoleum floor tiles. Few people were wondering the halls as they made their way to where ever they needed to be. Amongst them was a twelve year old boy who held a book in one hand and a bag in the other. He stood at a good five foot three inches with a rather athletic build for his age. His long blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a few strands of blond that framed his tan face. He wore a pair of combat boots with his black bdu's tucked into them. His long sleeved black shirt was skin tight and tucked into his pants. Holding it all in place was black utility belt five pouches. On each thigh was a kunai holster with an orange swirl stitched into their centers. Each hand had full gloves with a metal plate sporting the symbol of Konoha on them.

"Shouldn't you begetting sleep little Naruto?" the feline like voice of his primary caretaker called out ahead of him. His sharp sapphire eye's shot up from the pages of his book to meet the purple haired woman's smirk.

"Hai, Kaa-san, I was just on my way back to my room having just returned from a bit of light shopping." The blond smiled as the woman's brown eyes lit up in response to her title, "how was your mission?"

The woman gave a light, and clearly tired, sigh before falling into step next to him. She was still in mission garb that indicated she had only just returned, "It was… difficult to say the least. With Kakashi-san retuning to jounin status we got a new team lead, suffice to say, he is… an interesting fellow."

Naruto could hear the strain in her soft voice as she defined her new Capitan but let it go as he knew she wasn't allowed to give any further details. With a soft sigh he turned to their quarter's door and opened it for his adopted mother, "You must be tired then." He stated as he followed her in to their rather spartan home.

"Yes, but I think sleep can wait another half hour." She said with a soft smile before pulling her cloak off and hanging it on the coat rack by the door.

Naruto nodded as he walked to the small table in the middle of the room and set his book and bag down, "Why's that?" He asked out of mild curiosity. _'She is probably going to want to watch an episode of Yukihana and the Seven Ninja Warriors.' _He thought in amusement as he sat on the couch and started to take his boots off.

"Well you graduate the academy tomorrow, so I figured my son and I could watch some television, and catch up over the events of the last week that I have been gone."

He smiled at her as he got his boots off and relaxed into their rather comfortable couch, "Sounds good mum." He said as he took observed her condition. Her black vest had four clean cuts in it, her bdu's though were unscathed, and she was missing her Katana, "Did you lose your blade mum?"

She rolled her eyes in response as she kicked of her last boot and let herself fall on the couch next to him, "Yes. Bastard shattered it in a small scuffle."

_'It must have been one hell of a scuffle to break her katana!'_ He thought as Yuugo picked up the remote to their television and clicked it on, "So?" She raised an eye brow as she sat waiting for him to answer.

"So what?" He asked with a small defiant smile.

Yuugo rolled her eyes in mild amusement before pushing his head lightly, "tell me about your week, after all I wasn't here for the play by play baby boy."

This time he rolled his eyes. "Alright, in the academy I was pared with Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino for our Monday survival exercise. You can guess how that turned out. The guy refuses to work with others, and so it was down to Yamanaka-san and I to watch out for each other, unfortunately she was more interested in watching sasuke." He sighed as he looked his mother in the eye, "to put it simple we failed the survival exercise and they blame me despite my best efforts to cover them at every opportunity."

His mom nodded in understanding as she had once been assigned to Iruka as a teaching aid and had seen such events for herself in the past, "I'm sorry baby boy, what else happened?"

He smiled at her motherly tone as she wrapped an arm over his shoulders and gave him a light squeeze, "Tuesday we did some review on history, chemistry, and a few other subjects before running basic formation drills, Wednesday we reviewed chakra theory where Shikamaru, Shino, and I had an interesting discussion on a few topic related theories." He paused as he thought about the anti-social Shino, and lazy Shikamaru. Both were highly intelligent people who had easily become his friends in the first year of the academy.

"Those two have been good friends to you Naruto-kun, I'm glad that you value their friendship so highly." His mother rubbed his shoulder once and gave a light squeeze, "What about the rest of your week?"

Naruto nodded, "Thursday I we went over the academy Taijutsu stances, and target practice in preparation of the exams, and Friday I fought sasuke in a spar. Saturday I picked up my new book on seals, and Sunday was mostly spent studying the subject. Jijii gave me the week off from taijutsu training all last week as well. Kakashi-san and I had lunch earlier this afternoon, and I also trained with Gai-san Monday through Friday. He gave me the weekend as a "Youthful graduation present" being as we won't be training together after I graduate."

Yuugo nodded, "Sounds like you had a busy week."

_'Indeed.'_ Naruto thought with a fond smile as he hugged his mother, "I should be getting to bed. I would ask you about your week, but I already know it's classified, so."

She smiled, "I will see you off in the morning Naruto-kun, rest well."

Feeling the subtle rush of excitement and gratitude Naruto grinned, "Thank you mom, and welcome home." He said as he pointed to the bag, "Good night."

The soft sounds of birds chirping outside of his window woke Naruto as the smell of eggs and bacon made his stomach rumble. With a yawn and a small smile he pulled his orange blankets off and sat up, "GOOD MORNING MOM!" he yelled out and with a content smile as he waited for her to call back.

Almost immediately she did and he let a tired laugh escape before grabbing the cloths he had prepared the night before and making his way to the bathroom.

_'I graduate today.'_ He thought in an odd mixture of excitement and contempt. Standing in front of his body mirror he looked himself over. He had changed into similar clothing, but now he supported a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest over that. Placing his gloves in his back pocket he nodded to himself, "I guess I'm as ready as I will ever be." He said before heading for the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well son?" Yuugo asked as she finished pouring to glasses of orange juice.

Naruto couldn't bite black the laugh as he looked his mother over. Her hair was a mess; she wore her silk spaghetti strap night top and its matching bottoms, and a pair of chibi cat slippers. _'My usually professional, "always be ready" mother is still in her pajamas!'_ he thought as he took a seat, "What happened to always be ready?" he asked with a small playful smile.

She rolled her eyes at him and glared, "For your information I have orders to take the week and rest up. That is exactly what I plan to do too."

Naruto grinned before nodding, "good, you need a break you crazy workaholic."

This time she smiled and shook her head, "Well thank you, now eat your food and get to the academy before I put you through your paces."

Rolling his eyes in mock defiance he quickly ate his meal and downed his orange juice before setting them in the sink. Looking over at his mother who was now eating her own food at a MUCH slower pace than he had he decided to ask the question that he had been asking himself throughout the week, "Mom, should I continue to hold back as I have been?"

His mother shook her head, "I think you can let it out now. After all at least two of those people are going to be your team mates."

"Yeah… no more holding back this time." He smiled, "Thanks mom, have a good day, I will see you after classes let out."

_'I haven't felt this anxious in a long time.'_ Naruto thought as he walked towards the academy. With his eyes glued to his book he hadn't really noticed anyone else in the almost empty streets until he rounded a corner and slammed into some one.

Rolling back and away from the person he had run into he quickly rushed forward to help the downed man up, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" he said in hast as he took one of the man's arms and hoisted him to his feet.

"Yeah I wasn't… Naruto?" The man asked before laughing. He was a tall man with silver hair and brown eyes. He wore a chunin vest over a long sleeved black shirt with the Konoha standard black shin high pants and blue sandals.

"Good morning Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto laughed as he reached down to pick up the several files Mizuki had accidently dropped when they collided.

_'Tower defenses?' _Naruto thought as he caught a glimpse of a file name, "Are you excited for the exams today Naruto?" Mizuki asked as the blond handed back the files.

Curiosity took the place of his anxiety as the blond grinned up at the man, "Hai, I believe I am… though I will admit that I feel a little apprehensive about the subject." He smoothly lied with a half-truth, '_What are you up to Mizuki-sensei?'_

"And you should be," Mizuki laughed, "You are only a child after all. Though I think you will do well."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you Mizuki-sensei, would you like to walk with me to class?"

Eyeing the man Naruto noticed the subtle looks his teacher sent towards something behind the blond before Mizuki sighed, "I would like that Naruto, lead the way."

Though out the walk Naruto and Mizuki had talked all about what the exams had been like when Mizuki took them but the man had clearly been distracted and looked over his shoulder several times.

As they neared the gates to the academy Naruto sighed, "Is everything OK Mizuki-sensei? You seem distracted."

Mizuki paled ever so slightly before smiling, "I'm sorry Naruto, I just can't help but feel like I forgot something and I just keep thinking about going back to double check."

_'Good cover?'_ The blond thought as he noticed the ever small signs of sweat on the man's brow and the near panic in his seemingly happy eye's, "like what sensei?" he asked without missing a beat.

The man gave a nervous laugh before patting Naruto on his left shoulder, "If I knew Naruto I wouldn't be wondering the same darn thing!" again Mizuki gave an awkward laugh, "But I'm sure it's nothing important, how about we get inside eh?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah your right."


	2. Impromptu team

Chapter two: Impromptu Team

Naruto sighed as he and his silver haired sensei walked into the class room. Troubled by what he had seen of his sensei in the last twenty minutes he wasn't really paying much attention as he made his way to the back of the room and sat next to his class mate Hyuuga Hinata.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." The girl said as he pulled his notepad and pen from one of his pouches.

"Good morning Hinata…" He paused as he flipped the pad to a blank page, "Wait, Hinata could I get your assistance with something after class?" He asked as he looked her over.

The Princess of the Hyuuga Clan was a gorgeous girl with a thin almost elf like face, pale complexion, soft lavender eye's, and her blue-black hair stopped just shy of her jaw line. She had on a white sleeveless shirt that clung to her hour glass figure and a pair of sweat pants that seemed to be a standard for Hyuuga training cloths.

"You look lovely by the way." Naruto added causing the girl to blush a deep red color.

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun," She stuttered before the blush disappeared and she sat up a bit straighter, "What can I help you with?"

Naruto nodded with a small smile on his lightly blushing face, "activate your byakugan and observe my note pad, I will explain."

This time it was her to nod before her eye's shifted slightly. Seeing that her byakugan was activated he quickly began to write out what he had found when he had bumped into Mizuki earlier that morning, as well as the oddities in the usually confident man's behavior.

"I understand how can I help you?" She asked. Naruto could see the determination that glistened in her eyes as his stomach began to tingle.

"Meet me infront of the Senju fountain after classes get out. We will go from there." Naruto said as the class began to quiet down with the arrival of Iruka.

"Good morning class." Iruka called out as he organized a few papers on his desk. The man stood at six foot even and had spiky brown hair that had been pulled back into a loose pony tail. He had a tan complexion with a wide scar over his nose, "I hope you have all done a little extra studying for the exams and I wish you luck."

Naruto sighed as he began to give his normal "Hard work speech" while Mizuki began handing out exams, "Today will start with a written exam that Mizuki is currently handing out. After the written exam we will test your accuracy, taijutsu, your physical conditions, and finish up with your ninjutsu exam were we will hand you a head band if you passed. Then before class is let out we will read off your scores and class ranking. Are there any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand as he stood up, "Iruka-sensei, May I use the restroom before we start, test anxiety and all that."

Iruka sighed, "Make it quick Uzumaki; I do not like holding the rest of the class back because of one student." Despite the clear agitation Iruka had a small smile on his face as Naruto walked passed and out of the room.

Upon entering the restroom he put his hands together in a cross shaped seal and summoned a kage bunshin, "One, I need you to report to Jijii, let him know of what I found and that I will report in with conformation as soon as I can."

The clone nodded, "Be careful, and find a third for this impromptu team of yours. Better…"

"…safe than Sorry, I know." Naruto finished for his clone, "I'm considering asking Shikamaru for the use of his clan's abilities."

"Indeed, you will have Jijii's reply shortly." The clone said before they both exited the bathroom.

Walking back into the class Iruka smiled, "That was fast Naruto. Thank you for a speedy return."

"Hai." Naruto replied with a grin before he jogged back to his seat.

"OK class… begin!"

One sighed as he sat in the reception area of the Hokage tower. After arriving he had asked if his Jijii was free, but the receptionist had kindly informed him that Sarutobi Hiruzen was currently in a meeting with several jounin. After an hour of waiting his patience had meet its limit as he stood up, "Haruno-san, will you page the Hokage and let him know his grandson is on his way up, this mater requires immediate attention."

The receptionist sighed as she pressed a small button on her two way radio, "Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto is here to see you, he says it's important."

She sat back for a moment and after a few seconds the radio buzzed and an aged voice echoed from it, "Send him up please Mina, thank you."

She smiled and waved in the direction of the Hokage's office, "Go on squirt, and be respectful there are a lot of Jounin in there."

The clone bowed, "Thank you Mina-San, I appreciate your assistance in this matter." It said before making his way up the stairs.

Upon reaching the top floor the blond was faced with an oak door in which he swiftly and strongly knocked three times on.

A moment later the door opened and a jounin with silver hair gave a one eyed eye smile, "Come in Naruto-clone."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." The blond said as it made its way passed the jounin. Pulling his note pad, and pen the clone quickly rote down its message in detail before stopping in front of the mahogany desk. Behind said desk sat a wrinkled old man with soft brown eyes, a large beige and red hat with the symbol for fire printed on it. His wrinkled hands were set under his chin and he had an amused smile on his face.

"May I ask what was so important that you had to interrupt my meeting Naruto-kun?"

The clone nodded, "Indeed, but I have already written it down." The clone smiled as it handed the pad over to the old man.

The old man's eye's scanned the small paper for no more than a few moments before his eye's narrowed and shot to the clone, "And he is sure of this?" The aged man asked.

"Yes, he saw the documents close enough to verify, it is what roused our suspicion and curiosity." The clone said as he watched the aged Kage burn the cloned notepad.

The old man sighed before letting a soft smile take its place again, "Then I look forward to seeing you in person next time Naruto. You may dispel."

The clone nodded and in the next moment the clone busted into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto froze as he felt the flow of information fill his mind. The memories of his clone making him smile as he refocused his attention to his Instructor Iruka, "Next is Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, may you both succeed."

"Good luck Hinata." Naruto whispered as she passed him. She looked back and gave a shy smile in response making Naruto's cheeks feel warm. _'One of these days I will grow a back bone._'He thought before refocusing his attention to Shikamaru.

The guy had long brunette hair that was pulled up into a tight ponytail, If he were honest it kind of made the other boy resemble a pineapple, and his eyes were brown. Shikamaru rarely ever deviated from the cloths he wore as he had on a gray t-shirt under fish netting and a brown leather vest. His grey bdu's were tucked into a pair of black combat boots and as an extra precaution had white sports tape that blended well with the grey leggings.

Taking the short few steps it would take him to reach his longtime friend he held out his note pad and waited for the other boy to take it. It didn't take long.

Shikamaru took the pad and after a moment Naruto heard him mumble, "Troublesome, where are we to meet and when?"

"Meet me outside of the school after the exams." Naruto whispered before he took three steps back from his friend.

Turning his attention back to the sparing match that was going on between Hinata and Sakura Naruto smiled as Hinata ducked under a round house kick and tapped Sakura's thigh. Sakura back flipped away and glared, "Damn Hinata, if you were using chakra I would be out." Haruno announced.

"Thank you Sakura-san, maybe some speed training would best benefit against me the next time we spar." Hinata smiled as she bowed to her opponent.

"Good sportsmanship girls, Sakura you did well having landed three solid blows. Hinata, you did well too, you kept Sakura on her guard and took the victory, you're a credit to your clan. Now please return to the class so I may start the next match."

Both girls nodded, shook hands and walked back into the group. Iruka then looked at his clip board, " Ok, next up is Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara."

Naruto watched as his Impromptu team mate shook his head and walked into the ring with a wild looking boy, "Alright, Akamaru stay out of this match, I am going to make it a quick one!" the wild looking twelve year old announced before cracking his knuckles.

"Shikamaru sighed, "Kiba, you have already lost this match as I have already planed the next twenty moves. Of those twenty it will take me three to win. Do not make the wrong move if you chose to continue."

Kiba growled, "Fuck you Shikamaru. Sensei, start the match!"

Iruka sighed, "Alright, begin!"

As soon as the words left Iruka's mouth Shikamaru watched as kiba charged at him with his fist cocked back and ready to strike. Shikamaru let out another sigh before he moved forward and ducked the punch before bringing his right knee up in a strong strike to Kiba's gut. Kiba coughed as he lurched forward, just as Shikamaru had predicted he brought his elbow down on the other boys neck causing the other boy to promptly passed out.

"Tch, this is such a drag. Sensei, this match is over." He said as he walked back into the group.

"Well played Shikamaru." Iruka commented as he checked Kiba over. After a few minutes Kiba began to stir as Naruto and Choji walked forward and helped him to the sidelines.

Naruto shook his head as kiba groaned, "What hit me?" The other boy asked.

"You fell into a pattern throughout the year. Based on that Shikamaru was able to predict your opening move and plan for it. For every move you had displayed throughout the year, he had four more to counter it. That, Kiba, Is what hit you."

Kiba growled, "Damn. He wasn't joking around." The brunette said as he rubbed his neck.

"Nope." Choji said before he walked back over to his best friend's side.

Naruto smiled, "You have a unique, but much too choreographed style kiba, maybe you should invest in a second style to compliment yours." Naruto finished before he too stood and began to walk away. _'I seriously hope he takes that advice seriously.'_

"Ok class, Next match will be…."

Naruto groaned as he sat down in his seat next to Hinata. After the taijutsu exams everything else had been obscenely easy and now they were just waiting for Iruka to finish with the rankings so that they could all go home.

It didn't take long before Iruka walked out of the room with a smile on his face, "Alright class, I will read off the rankings of this year's class and then you will all be let go for the day. Make sure you report here two days from now for your team assignments were you will meet your jounin sensei's and your career as ninja will begin."

"OK! First place and rookie of the year goes to Uchiha Sasuke with a total score of one-forty-five. In second place is Uzumaki Naruto with a score of one-thirty even. In third place is Aburame Shino with a total score of one-twenty eight. In fourth place is Narra Shikamaru with a total score of one-twenty-six. In fifth place is Hyuuga Hinata with a tied score of one-twenty-six. In sixth place is Haruno Sakura, in seventh place is Yamanaka Ino. In eighth place is Akamichi Choji, and in ninth place is Kiba Inuzuka. In tenth place is…."

Iruka droned on like that for a good twenty minutes before he smiled, "Alright class have a good day, and meet back here in two days! DO NOT MISS YOUR TEAM ASSIGNMENTS!" he emphasized as many of the students rushed from the room.

Shikamaru yawned as he stood to leave, but a moment later his path was blocked by Kiba, "The next time we spar Shikamaru, I'm going to kick your ass." The boy said with a wide almost friendly grin, "With that said, good fight earlier. You took me out fast."

Shikamaru gave a small smile of his own, "Thank you Kiba, and I will keep that in mind the next time we end up sparing together you troublesome dog."

Kiba shook his head, "Yeah whatever Shikamaru. Catch you later."

Naruto chuckled, "Looks like you got yourself a rival Shika!"

They meet in the middle of the room for a moment, "So were too again? Hinata told me the Senju fountain, so I thought I would verify." The Narra laughed.

"Yeah, that was my mistake; I realized were all leaving the same place anyways."

Hinata giggled at Naruto making him scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I think it would be good if we all went together." She said as she walked ahead of the boys. _'I hope she isn't doing that deliberately.'_ Naruto thought as he followed behind her.

_'Those two are sooooo blind.'_ Shikamaru suppressed the urge to laugh as he watched Naruto and Hinata.

"What do you do in your spare time Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as they got out on the main road.

Naruto shrugged, "Train, research, read fantasy, and play ninja with Konohamaru and his friends." He smiled and looked over at the blushing Hyuuga, "How about you? What do you do for fun?"

She looked down at the ground for a moment than looked him in the eye with a Hyuuga patented reserved smile, "I like to… to press flowers, synthesize healing salves, and spend time with my sister Hinabi. Training is more of a drive or a stepping stone for my goal to be the best clan head I can be. The same goes for studying." She laughed while covering her mouth.

Naruto smiled back at her, 'That's really neat; it must be relaxing to press flowers and make salves eh?"

She nodded as the group turned a corner, "Yes it is." She then looked back at Shikamaru, "Are you going to share too Shikamaru-kun?"

Shikamaru sighed, "I like to cloud watch, and play shogi or go, other than that…. well I am a Narra."

Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh with his team mates at his own joke.

"I like Icha Icha paradise, making poor excuses for being late, and going to lunch with Naruto whenever the chance arises." A fourth voice called out from behind them.

Naruto smiled as he turned to face the cycloptic ninja, "Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"You know this guy Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as Hinata smiled at the man.

"Please refrain from reading those books around me. My father would be very upset…. N-not that I mind or anything." Hinata said as she held out a hand to the older ninja.

I think I can do that." He said as he shook her hand, "My name is Kakashi, and to answer your question Naruto, Hokage-sama asked me to oversee your investigation and as back up should you need it."

Naruto nodded, "I met Kakashi when I was very little, now a day though he is like that fun uncle you enjoy being around."

Shikamaru nodded, "Alright so we have a full genin team already… troublesome."

Naruto laughed, "How about we take a seat on the fountains edge and we will coordinate."

The team nodded before they all sat at the edge of the fountain. Naruto sighed, "Alright. Hinata the primary reason I asked you to join me is because of your byakugan. There is a street I need to check out, but I don't want to risk breaking into a bunch of places for a hunch. Second reason is because I know you can handle yourself should we end up in a combat situation."

Hinata nodded, "Just give me the street and I will handle the rest." She said confidently.

Naruto nodded, "Shikamaru your clan techniques could literally mean the difference between life or death, success and failure. Should we need to apprehend Mizuki, you are essential."

Shikamaru nodded, "good idea."

Naruto smiled, "Kakashi sensei, your addition to the team makes things a lot easier. As you all know Mizuki was carrying files on the Hokage towers defenses. With the way he was acting I think he is afraid of being found out, or he is being forced to participate in whatever it is he is up to."

"So what do you want us to do?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

Naruto smiled, "Well you are going to hate me."

Kakashi paled, "No…. not surveillance…. WHYYY!" Kakashi and Naruto laughed, "I think he is still doing research on the tower. If that's the case I want to get some photos. Kakashi sensei I would like you to scout out the routs with…."

"Don't bother; I know the rout with the least amount of resistance. After all my, dad is the chief tactician of Konoha." Shikamaru said with a grin. I can show Kakashi if you want to use those clones in tandem with the transformation technique to monitor the towers perimeter. Kakashi and I will look at the most likely escape routes and set up a few ambushes to apprehend our suspect if it comes down to it." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Hinata, let's take a look at that building shall we?" He nodded at Naruto but before they could take off Kakashi held up a hand.

"Take these radios and key into frequency twenty-three point four. This way we can keep each other up to date on the situation."


	3. Capture

Chapter three: Capture

"What do you see?" Naruto asked as he lay next to Hinata on the roof of a house. To any on lookers it would appear as two fresh graduates cloud gazing, but in reality they were scanning the buildings for anything out of the ordinary.

Looking over to indigo haired team mate Naruto waited to hear her report, _'You know this is comfortable.'_ He thought.

"Please don't stare Naruto, its distracting." The Hyuuga princess said as he looked away in embarrassment.

"You will be disappointed to know that there is…. Wait. There is a tunnel under the last house at the end of this block." Hinata said as she sat up and looked at the flustered blond.

"Alright, are you able to see how far it goes?" He asked as he composed himself and sat up.

"It looks like it leads off towards the east side training grounds. Maybe it was a part of the escape route?" She asked as they jumped down from the roof to the street.

"Possibly, You get that guys?" Naruto asked to seemingly no one in particular.

A moment later he heard a voice call over his radio, "Yeah. East side training grounds, what street is that tunnel on?" Shikamaru asked.

"It is located on the corner of High Street, and First Avenue." Hinata whispered into hers as she looked to Naruto.

Naruto frowned, "Is there a light traffic rout to this…."

"…One, it's one of the escape routes in case of an invasion. That building is unoccupied specifically for that reason due to its close proximity to both the Hokage tower, and the Academy." Kakashi reported.

"Well then, I guess that leaves out the guessing games as to which rout he will take. Will you two head over there and scout it out? We are going to the tower now."

Both responded with a quick yes before the radios went silent again.

"Are you sure he is still scouting the tower?" Hinata asked as they walked through the busy streets of Konoha.

Naruto sighed, "No. it's just a guess, I just don't want to leave anything to chance, including the incriminating evidence."

Hinata nodded as a blush spread across her face, "Are you always this determined?"

Letting out a chuckle Naruto shrugged, "When it comes to the village I don't think there will ever be anything but that determination. I love this village; failure is not an option because of that love."

"I think that is what makes you special Naruto. Your determination to protect your home and the people in it, that is" The Hyuuga princes smiled, "So to continue the conversation from before, what are your dislikes?"

Naruto gave a humorless laugh as he stepped up to one of the vendors. Pulling his wallet he picked up a camera, "How much for two?"

"Two hundred a piece." The smiling vendor said before he noticed Hinata.

"Wait; are you two shinobi on a date?" The man asked. Both teens blushed and looked away from the old man and one another. The man laughed a hearty laugh, "tell you what, give me two hundred and you can have'em both."

Naruto nodded before handing the man the two hundred ryo bills, "Thank you old man, have a good day."

The man nodded, "You two, and treat the little lady right brat you hear!" The man laughed again as they both walked away blushing.

"You have to love old people right?" Naruto asked with a shy laugh.

Hinata nodded a blush still peppering her face despite her best efforts, "they always make assumptions." She mumbled as she stared at the ground.

_'Not that I would mind if he were right…. God I can be such a spineless bastard sometimes.'_ Naruto thought to himself as his stomach continued to tingle with familiarity.

"S-so, will you tell me about your dislikes?" Hinata asked as she tried to regain her composure.

Naruto stared at her for a few more minutes before looking back down at the ground, "I dislike the wrong in this world. I dislike it to such a degree that it borderlines hate." He whispered as memories of his mother coming home in tears filtered through his mind.

"I don't like the effect it has on the people who don't deserve it, and I hate the satisfaction that those people get from performing those wrongs."

"That was deep Naruto." Kakashi's voice keyed in over there radio.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks Kakashi sensei, Did you guys find anything?"

"yup. We found the exit. And about fifty yards away is a shack with supplies. From the disturbance in the dust, I would say this was fresh, like we just missed him. I would wager he was here no more than an hour ago."

"Shika, what's your conclusion?" Naruto asked as he looked over at Hinata. She reached out and squeezed his shoulder lightly causing the blond to blush.

"From the supplies here and recent activity I would say they are going to move some time tonight. We also found the documents you told us about. Mizuki was definitely here recently."

_'They?'_ Naruto thought, "Ok, Shika I'm deploying my clones, Hinata and I will come to you and we will snap a few pictures. The clones will record any data we get from the tower."

"Sounds good to me team." Kakashi keyed in again before the radio went silent.

Hinata gave a reassuring smile before they turned into an alleyway. A few moments later several non-descript men and woman walked out into the streets.

"Glad to see you guys made it." Kakashi said as Naruto and Hinata jumped down into the clearing.

"Thanks Kakashi," Naruto said with a smirk while he raised his camera, "Brought toys to help."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "You troublesome blond. Bad news though. Mizuki isn't working alone. Kakashi summoned a pug that told us about a two other scents that linger around the area."

Kakashi nodded, "To add to that we also found two sets of large foot prints. If not for a minute difference in size I would have said they were same person."

Naruto frowned, "That would explain why Mizuki seemed so worried this morning and why shika said they instead of he a bit ago. Do you think these guys are intimidating him to do whatever he is trying to do?"

Shikamaru shook his head in the negative, "I don't think so. There are three sets of well packed supplies, and amongst them one appears to be better prepared than the others."

"Alright, so they have to come through here first. Well that helps. I will take pictures of the documents, Hinata will you take care of photographing the supplies?"

Hinata nodded, "I can do that." She then walked into the building.

"Ok, you two want to set explosives. When we go to take our targets we can use the shed as a shock and aw maneuver."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "That will give me the light I need for my shadow techniques too."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, let's move."

Naruto then stepped into the little shack and took a look around. There were three packs that Hinata was carefully emptying on the only table in the shack as well as the few documents that Naruto began to spread out.

"damn," Naruto whistled as he took pictures of tower patrol routs, anbu locations within the tower, what floors to avoid, travel routs with in the village, as well as where several on mission teams were stationed, "If he handed this off, a lot of people could have died."

"That's terrible, how did he get all of that information?" She asked as she began to take pictures of the unpacked supplies.

"don't know," Naruto sighed as he turned to Hinata, "So what are your dislikes Hinata-chan?" He asked as he snapped a picture of her with her camra up to her face.

"Did you just…."

"…Yeah, I couldn't help myself. I'll give it to you when it comes out." He said with a chuckle.

Hinata giggled, "No you can keep it." She said with a blush. Naruto blushed as well before turning back to the files and gathering them back up into a piles of four folders.

"You didn't answer the question Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a grin as he moved next to her and started snapping pictures of the supplies as well.

"I don't like the seal my family uses on the branch family, to be honest, I think our dislikes are similar after that though." She said with a smile.

Naruto nodded as he took the few seconds to watch her, "Sounds…"

Naruto gripped his head as he felt his clones dispel. He grabbed the side of the table and leaned into it long enough to process the information that filtered to his mind, "Hey do you remember that brunette kid that failed?" He asked as he looked over at Hinata.

She shrugged, "Yeah, it's too bad he failed because he tried really hard to pass."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Do you remember his name, I never really took the time to learn every ones names."

Hinata looked at him with curious and concerned eyes, "Why, what is wrong?"

Naruto sighed, "I think Mizuki is using him to get the scroll out of the tower, He is currently scouting the tower now. Poor sap was caught taking notes of guard rotations while hiding in an alleyway."

"Did one of your clones catch him?" She asked out of worry. Her face was scrunched up in mild horror as she thought about what could happen to their ex-class mate.

"Yes. My clone was disguised as an old man at the time." He said as he gripped her shoulder reassuringly, "We won't let anything happen to him ok."

She nodded before hay stepped out of the building, "Got some more bad new…"

"Radios are still on, we heard." Kakashi said, "Naruto you know what he looks like so I need you to plant a couple of clones in the forest as an early alert. When he gets in range let me know then set a clone in the clearing to take his place. I will handle the kid without setting off any alarms for his predators."

Shikamaru nodded, "He can extract the academy student, I can hold Mizuki for a good fifteen minutes after the bomb goes off. You two have that time to take down the two giants. Think you can handle it?"

Naruto nodded, "Alright, Kakashi will you go update Jiji, and take these to him? I figure you are the fastest and can be back before sun down."

Kakashi sighed, "Do you think you will need back up?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked at his team mates, "If there's three and there using an academy student, then they are probably all chunin like Mizuki. I think so yes."

Kakashi eye smiled, "Good call. I will call in your mom."

Naruto sighed as he watched his mother and Kakashi walking into the clearing. She had on her usual outfit most anbu wore, but she clearly left her mask and cloak at home. Her soft brown eye's were hard with determination as she walked up to the group, "Yuugo Reporting. Kakashi filled me in on the details and informed me that this is your opp. Where do you want me, and what is my roll?"

Naruto let out a relieved sigh before he composed himself, _' professional behavior in the field is a safe way to protect your team mates and loved ones Naruto, don't forget that.'_ He remembered her telling him when he was younger.

"Yuugo-san, You're roll is support and combat relief. Should they start to get the upper hand, or thirteen minutes pass you are to disable and capture Mizuki. Kakashi sensei, If thirteen minutes pass, render Haseo…" Naruto paused and looked back at Hinata, "His name was Haseo right?"

Hinata nodded as she eyed his mother, "Thank you Hinata."

"Render Haseo unconscious and then give support to whoever needs it most. The faster we take these guys the better."

"Hai. Kakashi says you're using a shock and aw tactic, do you expect them to make it passed the surprise attack?" Yuugo asked seriously.

Naruto shook his head in the negative, "Not really. To be honest I am just covering the worst case scenarios as best I can. I'm sure we can handle it fast and take Mizuki and his goons down."

"Hope for the best and prepare for the worst," She said with a raised eyebrow, "That's a good quality you have their Uzumaki."

Naruto let a small smile pass his façade for a short moment before he nodded his gratitude to the woman before him, _'Thanks mom.'_

Yuugo nodded as they all realized it was starting to get dark, "It's time to hurry up and wait, let's get into position team." Naruto called out before they all took to hiding in the trees.

Two hours had passed in relative silence before one of Naruto's sentries dispelled indicating that Haseo had entered the forest, "He is just entering the forest he will be to the west of us." Naruto whispered into his radio.

"I'm on it." Kakashi responded as Naruto created a clone of the brunette boy with a large scroll on his back. Naruto sighed as the clone walked to the middle of the clearing and fell on his back side as if he were exhausted.

They didn't have to wait long as Mizuki jumped down into the clearing followed by two large men. They both stood at a solid ix foot eight inches with their matching black hair pulled up into an odd ponytail. They weren't wearing shirts, and had on prison pants.

"Good work haseo. These are my fellow examiners, and I have to say we are impressed. Now if you will hand over the scroll we can get this under way."

"_Naruto, those are the legendary stupid brothers. They are not going to be easy targets. Aim to kill or they will over whelm the three of you with their raw strength. This isn't negotiable."_ Yuugo whispered over the radio.

Naruto sighed, "_You catch that Hinata?"_

_ "Yes. We cannot loose here."_ She whispered as the team watched Mizuki and his people walking towards the clone_, "Now shika."_ Naruto whispered and in that moment all hell broke loose as the shed exploded with a resounding boom.

Mizuki had been thrown back by the explosion, but the stupid brothers stood there holding their ears and yelling in pain. Naruto dashed for the one closest to him with a kunai in hand. His mind focused on the task as he channeled chakra into his blade. _'If these two can take an explosion, I am going to need the chakra boost in my blade to bring him down.'_ He thought as he jumped high into the air kunai poised for the kill.

Naruto slammed the blade down on the top of the man's skull with all his might; the feel of the man's skull caving in under the weight and chakra pressure causing blood to burst and lightly spray up on to the blonde's cloths. Naruto road the man's back as the giant collapsed.

The moment the man's body hit the ground Naruto rolled and twisted up into a standing position as his sapphire eyes locked on to the second man and Hinata. He was holding his chest in pain and backing away from the Hyuuga Princess while gasping for air. His eyes had already glazed over and Naruto could see the purple and black hand print over the area were his heart was.

"What!" Mizuki yelled a few feet away His eye's held furry in them and he looked ready to kill Naruto.

Naruto glared at the man, "You are under arrest for treason." Naruto yelled as the man struggled to break free from whatever was holding him.

"You piece of shit! I will kill you Uzumaki! Mark my words! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" The man yelled before Yuugo appeared Next to him and delivered a chop to his neck. Mizuki collapsed to the ground in a show of dead weight.

_'Damn he was pissed.' _Naruto thought as he looked back at the man he had killed. His eye's then wondered to Hinata who hadn't moved from where she had struck down her foe.

Shikamaru sighed, "Well, we should inform the Hokage of the mission's success as well as the battle casualties."

"Yeah." Naruto said as he walked passed Mizuki and up to Hinata, "Are you ok?" He asked her, though he wondered if he himself was even ok after this.

Hinata rubbed her eyes clear of the few tears she had shed before she nodded, "Yes, I have to be for now. W-we should get moving."

Kakashi then appeared behind them followed by a team of Anbu, "Take Mizuki to Ibiki, and dispose of the bodies. Naruto I have returned the scroll and Haseo is now in the hospital for an examination. Team lets report to the Hokage for debriefing, and we will all go from there."

Naruto nodded, "You heard the man, let's get this show on the road."

Team Naruto and Yuugo stood at attention in front of the Hokage. Naruto couldn't remember there ever being a time where Sarutobi had looked so old. Watching Sarutobi's brow scrunch up in a mixture of concern, pride, and anger causing Naruto to frown as the group waited for the Hokage to say something.

"Well, I have to say you all did an excellent job with this mission. Naruto, Hinata, I am sorry that you two had to make your first kills on this night, and I hope you two take the recommendation of an old man when I say you should go see Inoichi Yamanaka about it."

"Yes Lord Hokage." They both said in unison. The old man gave a tired smile to them before placing his old pipe between his teeth and lighting it.

"As for you Yuugo, I will mark this in your file as a merit, and you will be paid for a b-rank mission. You may go."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." The woman said before she appeared to have teleported out of the room.

Sarutobi smiled as he looked directly at Kakashi, "What do you think of their performance Kakashi?"

Kakashi eye smiled back at the old man before stepping forward, "Lord Hokage, if this were my team I can safely say I would not need to administer _The Test_. They showed team work that was above average genin level by kept each other informed on the field. This is already a team and I confess envy for whatever jounin receives these genin."

Sarutobi nodded, "I do not think you should envy yourself Kakashi. While I know the council will throw a fit over this I am assigning you, and these genin as team seven as of now. Take the next two days to rest." Sarutobi smiled as excitement raced through the room. Naruto Turned to Shikamaru and shook his hand, a smile on both boy's faces before the blond turned to Hinata. She quickly gave him a hug before the three laughed, "We did it guys. We are officially a team."

Shikamaru nodded, "I can't even say this is troublesome right now."

"I cannot wait to tell father. Oh he must be so worried right now." The Hyuuga princes said in surprise, "I apologies lord Hokage, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Kakashi-sensei, But I must be getting home."

_'wow.'_ Naruto thought as he nodded and looked to the Hokage, "Team seven you are excused." The old man laughed.

Kakashi smiled, "Alright team, meet me at training ground fourteen on Thursday afternoon." He said before he vanished like Naruto's mother had.

Shikamaru sighed, "We should probably learn that soon. Any ways, I to should get going, have a good one Naruto."

"You too and have a good night," The blond said before looking to the aged Hokage, "you too Jijii. Have a good night."

"Get some sleep and be sure to see Inoichi, Naruto. I don't want to see you or the young Hyuuga developing any issues do to tonight's activities."

Naruto nodded before opening the door to the office, "I understand Jijii, and thank you." He then closed the door behind him and set out for home.


End file.
